


you're a wolf

by sirensongs (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, First Time, Gossip Girl - Freeform, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sirensongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Harry’s pulling open the door to the limo and after Louis dips in, he slides in on top of him, kissing into his neck and sliding his lips over Louis’ champagne and strawberry lips. Louis pants and runs his hands through Harry’s curls, letting them fall down to his neck and the collar of his shirt, finally his hands are tugging at a red bowtie and in seconds it's hurled onto the floor.</p><p>“This is what you want?” Harry asks, raising his brows a little as if to make sure.</p><p>Louis only rolls his eyes, pulling his own bowtie off before grabbing Harry’s face. “Shut up, Styles,” and he’s kissing him.</p><p>** </p><p>~ or a dumb little ficlet where louis is dumped and he decides to get with the hottie harry styles lol shameless gossip girl setting bc reasons ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> tis dedicated to alex (http://sextslourry.tumblr.com/) for her bottomlouislibrary secret santa gift (: idek if you like gossip girl but it's some louis/harry and i mean why not right?? 
> 
> hope you guys like it, it's just short and stupid and idk why i did this

Louis wipes his tears and sits up straight, staring into the mirror and refusing to believe what had happened just moments before. The door is still shut but he can hear it slamming over and over again. He does have a natural gift when it comes to picking the shittiest guys, though this one was supposed to be different, he and Eleanor had planned it all out.

His bedroom seems comforting in some weird way. Though his heart is shattered he’s able to look into the eyes of one of the many one-of-a-kind framed Audrey Hepburn portraits on his walls and hear her telling him to smile. He’s not crazy or anything. All Louis ever wanted was everything, now he’s got to plaster on a fake smile and look as if he’s not mourning a ten month relationship.

His mother, fashion designer extraordinaire (she won’t let you forget it), always hosts a Christmas function at some big club somewhere in Manhattan. It usually changed venues considering how clubs were in and out of style so quickly. This year it’s at a fancy ballroom and it’s not a banging show of neon lights and lasers and rich people with alarmingly high blood alcohol levels (though, really, that last part won’t really change). Every guest brings toys for the toy drive and then they can donate as much as they’d like as well.

“El,” Louis practically barks into the phone. “I seriously am not even close to being ready so, no. Give me like thirty more minutes and I’ll be over.”

Louis sighs down at his iPhone and chucks it over onto the silk comforter slung over his mattress. He’d be a fool to say his life isn’t charmed. So he lives on the Upper East Side and attends an exemplary private school. So his parents are wealthy and he has gorgeous friends and nearly every piece of clothing he’d ever wanted. So he has a live-in maid and can go to brunch for free at the Yale Club whenever he wanted. Still, all he wanted was for David to be the one. They dated for ten fucking months, anyway. David’s father was a prominent lawyer and he wanted the relationship to happen just as much as Louis. Stupid David just had to go and fuck some Swedish model during fashion week and then finally muster up the courage to tell Louis as an argument broke out the night of the Christmas party.

It’s stupid, though, Louis knows. Sure he has so many memories with David that it’s going to take forever for each little inanimate object he sees to be reacquainted with a new associated memory. And sure, David was his first love. They’d known each other since Kindergarten and had only just started dating, what seems like, yesterday. And then his phone goes off and he knows it’s a Gossip Girl blast and he just can’t even deal with it so he doesn’t look. Doesn’t want to know what she says about him now.

Louis pulls his bow-tie a little tighter and stands, running his fingers through his hair and poking at his cheek a little. He had to conceal a massive bump and he’s not in the mood for any imperfections. His suit is a lovely grey, not matte and not shiny but just smooth enough to photograph well and be breathable. It’s tight enough to make him look good but loose enough to be entirely classy and wholesome.

“Mr. Tomlinson, you will be late,” Dorota rushes into the room and seems relieved to notice that Louis is grabbing his pearl white coat from his bed and pulling a hat over his hair. He’s got gloves over his hands and he’s ready to go. It’s not long before he’s at Eleanor’s, sitting on her bed as she slips on some tight little green dress and flings her hair into a curly knot atop her head.

“Fuck David,” Eleanor says, allowing herself a few glances at her legs in the mirror. “Seriously, Louis.” She turns back to look at him. He almost can’t deal with how much cleavage she’s showing but it’s Eleanor and he should be used to it by now. “You’re my best friend, Lou. You are the smartest biatch I know.” Which is probably true, Louis is top of his class. “You can get any guy you want.” Also true. “You’re going to go off to Yale and you’re going to become a bigshot, who needs David?”

Louis pops a macaron into his mouth, pistachio of course, and smiles. “These are the best days of my life,” Louis sighs, that’s something his mother always tells him. “But you’re right. I’ve got so much ahead of me. This is a minor setback if that. I’m not going to let it ruin my night.”

He probably could’ve gotten away with a night of grieving but it’s the Chestnuts & Caviar Charity Event and he _has_ to be there in one of his mother’s designs for the photographers.

“Just promise me one thing,” Louis says, his eyebrow cocked.

“Of course,” Eleanor looks over her shoulder as she attaches some Yurmans to her ears.

“We’re going to have a fabulous fucking time,” he coos.

Eleanor’s full-toothed grin is all the agreement Louis desires.

*

All of their friends are standing up against the sushi bar, the party hasn’t really started yet but it’s gorgeous. Silver and white fill the room and snowflakes are hanging from the ceiling, it looks like a Barney’s display and it’s absolutely stunning.

“Sorry about you and David,” one of Louis’ friends says as she lifts her flute to her lips and sips some champagne. “I’m here for you.”

Sometimes Louis doesn’t really like his friends very much. Really? Is this the time? “I’m fine, thanks.” He looks down at his watch and rolls his eyes, three minutes until all of the guests start to really arrive.

“Tomlinson,” God. Louis knows that voice anywhere. Too smooth and too assured.

“Not tonight, Styles.” A scoff escapes Louis lips and he rolls his eyes as he tips back some more champagne. He doesn’t dare look into the devil’s eyes. That would be an absolute mistake. Fortunately for him, the devil takes matters into his own hands, wrapping an arm around Louis and telling him he’s there if Louis needs someone to talk to. After all, David is his best friend and everything.

Louis keeps his tongue in his cheek as he exhales, eyes shut to try and find some calming space. “Harry, seriously. Nothing to talk about.”

Harry’s that skeezeball who can hook up with whoever he wants because he’s just so fucking hot and rich and Louis loathes him for whatever reason. He and Harry are _friends_ but Louis can’t find it in himself to actually like Harry, if that makes any sense at all. Maybe it was the countless times Harry tried to get with Louis, which, now that Louis has had three flutes of champagne and some vodka and raspberry lemonade (at Eleanor’s before, of course) doesn’t actually seem all that unappealing... In fact.

“But I appreciate the offer,” Louis settles, turning to face Harry and letting his eyes fall down to look at Harry’s lips. They’re soft looking and they’re pink, smooth and divine. His own lips fall open a little as if to say something without any words but he just lets Harry pull him into a friendly embrace, the hug ending and Louis smiling. He can tell by the way Harry’s breathing and by the way he bites on his bottom lip that he’s still just as interested as he was before Louis and David were dating.

The rest of the night goes without a hitch. David is nowhere to be seen, much to his parents’ distaste, Louis thinks. Eleanor and Niall are dancing to some slow song in the middle of the dance floor and all of the lower division girls are taking pictures. For Gossip Girl, Louis is sure. Maybe he never really approved of Niall for Eleanor but that doesn’t matter right now.

Harry’s had a lot to drink and so has Louis. They’re standing near the door when Louis takes his hand, pulling him out and laughing as he wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. This isn’t like Louis, not at all, and that’s what he loves about it. Nothing like anything he’d do under normal circumstances but he’s always so uptight and unhappy and he’s been dumped so why _not_?!

Then Harry’s pulling open the door to the limo and after Louis dips in, he slides in on top of him, kissing into his neck and sliding his lips over Louis’ champagne and strawberry lips. Louis pants and runs his hands through Harry’s curls, letting them fall down to his neck and the collar of his shirt, finally his hands are tugging at a red bowtie and in seconds its hurled onto the floor.

“This is what you want?” Harry asks, raising his brows a little as if to make sure.

Louis only rolls his eyes, pulling his own bowtie off before grabbing Harry’s face. “Shut up, Styles,” and he’s kissing him.

And then Harry’s unbuttoning Louis’ shirt, his lips trailing down his chest and stomach before he mouths at Louis through his trousers. Louis moans out loud, his eyes rolled back and he misses the moments between that and Harry unbuttoning his pants and taking Louis’ entirety into his mouth but he’s in pure ecstasy. He groans out Harry’s name and smiles as the boy pulls off and presses his lips to Louis’.

“I’ve never...” Louis says slowly, biting his lip and Harry’s eyes widen a little.

“That’s right,” and Louis can tell through his drunken haze that David had told Harry about how Louis wanted to wait and how he wanted it to be perfect and all of that stupid shit. “We don’t have t—”

“Fuck me,” Louis says through batted eyelashes and he’s flushed red. Harry doesn’t know how to say no that something so beautiful, though he doesn’t even want to anyway. He pulls out his wallet and undoes a condom wrapper. He’s still entirely dressed in his suit, though his cock is out and he’s stroking at it. Louis wiggles a little, pulling his smooth legs from the fabric and spreading his legs a bit more. Harry rolls the condom onto himself and then looks down into Louis’ eyes with a greed Louis had never seen, a greed he thinks looked dashing on Harry.

He lifts Louis up a little, pressing a finger inside of him and watching as Louis paws at Harry’s back and grunts. He moans something low and slow and Harry pulls it out, reinserting it and moving it around a little. Louis looks to be enjoying it a lot so Harry simply adds another finger. And then another. “Ready?” he finally asks as Louis arches his back and cries out.

“Yes,” Louis says. “Yes.”

So Harry rubs his palm against his tongue and palms at his dick, spitting a bit more before pressing the head against Louis’ bum. “Okay, here.” Louis looks into Harry’s eyes and nods slowly. He relaxes and tries to enjoy it, tries not to focus on the pain. Before he knows it Harry’s hot and thrusting into him, their chests pressed together and Harry’s lips warm against Louis’ neck. Louis moans as Harry grabs for his dick, still pulsing rhythmically inside of him. He only gets faster as Louis whimpers until Louis is spilling all over his own stomach, Harry’s watching from above and the look on Louis’ face and the release is enough to send Harry into a panting climax.

They’re kissing and Louis just giggles into Harry’s mouth. “Be a gentleman and give me a napkin.” And so Harry does, disposing of the condom and zipping up his pants. Louis cleans himself up and dresses. “Well, that was that, Styles.” Louis is still a bit hazy. He looks down at his phone and giggles as he sees how many missed texts he has from Eleanor.

“That was that,” Harry agrees. But fuck if Louis didn’t see some twinkle in Harry’s eye and his signature sly smile that seemed to promise that _that_ wasn’t _just_ that.


End file.
